childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Cult of Chucky/@comment-82.132.240.111-20170823200632/@comment-155.186.205.182-20170925000353
Andy has a fight with his new girlfriend Rachel about his past and his relation to the Chucky murders. He goes to his house and is seen tourturing the head of Chucky, who was sent to him at the end of the Curse of Chucky. Nica has spent four years at a maximum security insane asylum being convienced that she was responsible for the deaths of her family and she took on the persona of Chucky to deal with her crimes. After making progress accepting her crimes, she is transferrred to a minimum security asylum. She is treated with electroshock therapy and hypnosis under the care of Dr. Foley, who is revealed to be abusing his patients who are under hypnosis. Nica meets a group of patients: Malcom, who has multiple personality disorder and thinks he is Mark Zuckerburg and Michael Phelps, Melanie, a woman who killed her baby and stays under the delusion that one of the Chucky dolls is her baby, Claire, who is an arson and burned down her house, Angela, who has been there for 30 years and thinks she is a ghost. Dr. Foley brings a Good Guy doll to a meeting and it says it's name is Chucky. He says he paid extra money for a Chucky doll and that a small population of dolls are programmed to go by the name Chucky. Melanie has an attraction to the doll and stays close to his version because she thinks it's her child. Nica meets with Tiffany Valentine, the ex gf of Charles Lee Ray, and she gives her news that her neice Alice has passed away. Alice died of a broken heart and wanted Nica to have a Chucky doll that she used in therapy as a gift. Dr. Foley takes this doll to his office and Nica ends up trying to cut her wrists over the news of Alice's death. The Chucky brought by Tiffany finds Nica and stiches he wrists up because he's not done torturing her. He kills Angela by slashing her wrists and write Chucky did it in her blood. Nica tells Dr.Foley that Chucky is real and he takes the doll sent by Tiffany and burns his fingers to prove that he isn't. Nica wants Madeline's doll burned to prove he isn't real and she gets upset then leaves to go outside. Malcom follows her and Nica sees Madeline throw Chucky in a grave made for Angela. She then pushes Malcom in and nurses help him out. Malcon starts acting like Chucky has possessed him due to his multiple personalty disorder. Claire ends up taking the doll with the burnt fingers from Dr. Foley 's office and tries to put it in the trash shoot. She ends up being bitten by the doll and then believes he is real. After throwing a fit with Dr. Foley, she is strapped to a table and sedated. Chucky throws a can of compressed oxygen at a skyline above Claire causing the glass to shatter and kill her. Andy reads an article about the killings at the asylum and hears the head of Chucky say that he isn't the only one. Andy removes another Chucky with short hair from a closet and drives to the asylum. At he asylum, Claire's body is found by Nica and Dr. Foley puts her under hypnosis to extract her memories. He then tries to sexually assault her and Chucky hits his over the head with a vase. He trie to tempt Nica to cutting Dr.Foley but she ends up having a vision where Alice is being chased by a larger version of Chucky. Nica discovers that Dr. Foley is alive and he tries to accuse her of hitting him over the head. Andy, still driving to the asylum, gets a call from Tiffany that the cult is growing and he should join. Madeline goes into her room with her Chucky doll , who became possed by the doll Tiffany brought, and is seen nursing the doll then putting him to bed and smothering him with a pillow. Dr. Foley and Nica find Melanie with the doll and convince her that she is tramtized by the death of her son, who Madeline also killed. They bury the doll to bring closure to the death of Maeline's child as Nica watches from the window knowing he's not dead. Andy arrives at the asylum and is attacked by guards then forced into a padded cell. Dr. Foley gets another Good Guy doll, the one with short hair, sent to his office. Nica sees the buried Chucky escaping the grave and is knocked out by another Chucky before she can tell anyone. The buried Chucky finds Madeline and she delusionally gives him a hug then lets him pull of her tongue and part of her spine. Ashley, a nurse that's mean and not very bright, finds Madeline with a doll's arm in her mouth and freaks out. Nica wakes up in Dr. Foley's office in a straight jacket and is found by Dr. Foley who tries to assault her and is knocked unconcious by Chucky. The buried Chucky, now with 1 arm, and the melted finger Chucky meet. The buried Chucky wakes up the short hair Chucky on Dr. Foley's desk. They reveal the curse that the original Chucky found online where he can separat e his soul and possess multiple dolls and even people at the same time. They also reveal that Alice died after beign possessed by another Chucky. She was over powered and killed while trying to murder someone, which was an unforeseen disadvantage to possessing a child. Carlos, another nurse, interrupts the conversation and is murdered by the three Chuckys The melted hand Chucky tells Nica that he never wanted to kill her because therre's something worse than death. He performs the cult spell and ends up possessing her body. She removes the straight jacket and stands up. Using the heels Dr. Foley put on her feet when she was tied up, she smashes in his face and leaves the office. Possessed Nica runs into Malcom, who claims he is Charles Less Ray and killed Ashley using a drill. Nica calls him a poser which breaks Malcoms delusion and he falls to his knees. The buried Chucky comes from behind and drills through Malcom's skull. The short haired Chucky is shown in the padded cell with Andy as he attacks Andy but is overpowered. Andy tears open the dolls chest and removes a gun he hid. The he shoots the odll in the head an dchest multpe times. Nica sees Andy in the cell and he points the gun at Nica, knowing she is possessed, and she tells him that if Charles dies then Nica dies too. He fires the gun but is out of bullets then Nica laughs and shuts the cell door trapping Andy inside. Buried Chucky is seen putting his drill beside the dead bodies of Ashley and Malcom to frame them then he sits still on the couch. Nica leaves the asylum and meets Tiffany at a car parked at the gates. They kiss and Nica says the feeling of being a girl is new but Tiffany says it works for her. They get in the car and a possesed Tiffany doll is shown laughing in the backseat. Tiffany says she misses having Alice around and Nica disagrees then they laugh and drive off. There is a scene at the end when Kyle, Andy's foster sister from Child's Play 2, shows up to Andy's house saying he sent her and she begins to torture the head of Chucky.